


You didn't tell me he was hot!

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Flowers and Space [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Simon is shooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: That awkward moment when your friend's ex is hella fine.





	You didn't tell me he was hot!

“Isabelle!” 

Said shadowhunter turned to see Simon whispering anxiously at her.

“Yes? Are you feeling okay, you seem a bit tense?”

“Of course I’m tense Isabelle, you didn’t tell me your ex was gorgeous!” Simon whispered, his eyes shifting over to where Alec greeted Meliorn into the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance meeting. Isabelle barely suppressed a giggle, before realizing something.

“Wait? You think Meliorn’s hot?” She questioned, suddenly all attention focused on the stuttering vampire next to her. Simon looked back at her incredulously.

“Of course I do Izzy, I have eyes.” She rolled her eyes in return, but not without smiling at this new revelation.

“Simon, are you bi?” She asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement at certain possibilities. His eyes were attached to Meliorn’s figure when he heard the question and he turned quickly to look at his friend.

“No, actually, I’m pansexual, which basically means I love everyone regardless of gender expression or identity.” He stated proudly. Isabelle smiled.

“You’re so cute when you sound smart.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“You saying that doesn’t make it any less sexist.” At that she laughed. If there was one thing Isabelle enjoyed about Simon, it was the amount of mundane based knowledge he had on topics that no shadowhunter would care for, except well, herself and recently, Alec. She watched as he reverted to his new fascination of checking out Meliorn. She wondered how cute they’d be together, a dorky vampire who was more than a simple dork and a cold exterior seelie knight with a bigger heart than given credit for.

“You know, I heard he’s single right now.” She teased and she watched in amusement and slight awe as Simon’s cheeks flushed a bit rosy.

“Isabelle, please, he’d see right through me. Besides, after the whole Clary thing, I’m not sure I’d appreciate being another rebound.” He shrugged, seeming to deflate at the mention of his ex. Isabelle rubbed his back sympathetically.

“Hey, I promise you that Clary didn’t mean to hurt you like that. But I understand why you’re mad, and if you need anyone to vent to, you know I, Isabelle Lightwood, am always here for you.” She stated, before pausing and letting a knowing smirk grace her lips. “As for Meliorn, you’d be surprised what interests him.”

Simon was about to protest when out of the corner of his eye he spot the seelie in question moving towards them.

“Oh, oh no, oh my g--. Nevermind, Izzy he’s getting closer, hide me.” He made a move to get up, but the hand that had been momentarily giving him comfort seemed to have grown a vice like grip and held him in place.

“Remember to smile!” Isabelle sang and Simon wished on every angel he learned from Supernatural that he could sink into the floor or become invisible. Sadly, Simon Lewis wasn’t that lucky.

“Hello, Isabelle, you’re looking as splendid as always” Isabelle smiled and greeted him back, but all Simon could do was take in the seelie’s wonderful features. 

The dark hair was long and elegant pushed to one side, revealing a shaved left half of his head. The black strands curled into ringlets at the ends, and Simo wondered what it’d feel like to run his hands through them. His face was tanned, darker than Isabelle or Raphael’s, but still having a healthy gold color to it, almost as if he bathed in sunlight regularly. His face had strong, sculpted features that had Simon’s fingers itching to trace and memorize. The right side of his face was decorated with some strange scars that seemed to add more character to the seelie’s being than anything else. 

He seems content speaking to Isabelle, and Simon doesn’t doubt that had things been different, they would have remained a loving couple. 

A hard jab at his side snapped him out of his reverie, earning an amused look from both Isabelle and Meliorn.

“Meliorn, this is my friend Simon Lewis. Simon this is Meliorn.” The knight nodded his head in recognition, before extending his hand out to shake.

“Raphael’s problematic fledgling, I’ve heard much about you.” Simon raised a trembling hand to return the handshake, blushing once more at being called a problematic fledgling. 

“Yup, that’s me. The guy who gets on Raphael’s nerves.” He laughed nervously as Isabelle rolled her eyes. Meliorn seemed to find it amusing as well because he offered Simon a small smile. Had his heart still functioned like normal, it would have ejected from his chest cavity.

“You have interesting companions, Isabelle.” 

“Oh please, Simon’s cute, but as you know, I’m not on the market. He is though.” She responded, laughing and carefree, as if she hadn’t just put him on spot. Simon just stared,wide eyed, at her, completely missing the raised eyebrow and small upward quirk in Meliorn’s smile.

“Oh? Well, that certainly is an important bit of information.” If Simon wasn’t absolutely sure that the universe hated him, then he would acknowledge the seelie had sounded a tad flirtatious when he said that. He seemed to want to add more to the conversation, but suddenly all three of them heard Magnus’s voice as he called Meliorn over in greeting.

“Well, it seems I am needed elsewhere at the moment. It was nice seeing you again Isabelle.” He moved to place a gentle kiss in her knuckles, before turning to Simon and doing the same exact thing. Simon’s face flushed royally red. 

“It was a  pleasure meeting you Simon, perhaps next time I’ll get to know more about you.” And with that he left, leaving a stuttering Simon and a coy Isabelle behind. After a minute or two  of Simon just looking at his hand, Isabelle poked her friend’s bicep.

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m so gay right now.” Isabelle laughed.

“I thought you were pan.”

“Umbrella term, my young padawan, it’s an umbrella term.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Yes, I'm aware that both these characters have never interacted before, and yet, here you have another story about them. Because why not ship something no one else knows about? 
> 
> I'll just suffer here alone, it's fine. 
> 
> Enjoy the simeliorn folks!


End file.
